


Life is Good

by DestielJohnLockPhanLams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Fights, Forgiveness, Gay, Getting Back Together, M/M, No Smut, Relationship Problems, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielJohnLockPhanLams/pseuds/DestielJohnLockPhanLams
Summary: It has been a few months since Dan and Phil broke up. But one night Dan shows up on the doorstep, bloody.





	Life is Good

The night they broke up was the worst night of Phil’s life. A lot of things broke that night, vases, plates, chairs, but most importantly, hearts. After everything they went through, a fight would be the last thing on Phils list on reasons why they would break up. A week later, Dan was completely moved out of the apartment. It felt like a piece of Phil was missing. He’d wake up to an empty bed and think that Dan was in the kitchen making pancakes or just brushing his teeth. Then he realized, Dan was gone and he’d moved on. 

Phil never turned off post notifications for Dan’s multiple social media accounts, and it hurt him every time he looked at his phone and saw “Recent Tweet From Daniel Howell.” He wished he could take back every single word he said during that fight. 

But that was in the past, he had to move on. 

A couple months later, Phil was sat by the window, drinking tea, reading a book and enjoying the late night downpour outside. Even though he loves loud storms, he can be scared by the thunder sometimes. And boy did this thunderclap scare him. He spilled his hot tea all over himself, “Aw fuc-,” he bit his lip and walked into the bedroom to change his shirt. He grabbed his dark blue sweater and quickly changed out of the soaked t-shirt he was wearing. 

I should probably grab a towel and wipe up the tea, Phil thought to himself. He stepped into the bathroom, opened up the cabinet under the sink, and grabbed a soft white towel. He then walked back into the living room and mopped up the mess he had made a few minutes before. Phil inspected the area to make sure there weren’t any wet spots he had missed. Once Phil was satisfied, he sat down and continued reading. 

Until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Who the hell could it be at this time of night? Phil wondered to himself. He got up and opened the door.

“Dan? What the hell are you doing h-” Dan was shivering, covered in blood, and his clothes were torn, he was scared and dazed, like he’d been drugged. That’s when Phil realized, Dan had been assaulted. “I-I’m sorry… I di-didn’t know where else to go.” Then he collapsed into Phil’s arms. 

Phil was scared and angry. What the hell happened to Dan and who the hell did it? But that wasn’t important right now, what was important was taking care of Dan. Phil picked him up bridal style and carried him to Phil’s bedroom. He laid Dan, who was still unconscious, down on his bed, and went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and some towels. He hurried back to tend to Dan’s wounds, there was a cut on his forehead, shoulder, chest, and there were multiple scratches all over his body. And Phil couldn’t ignore the hand shaped bruises forming around Dan’s wrists and left eye. 

When Phil was done cleaning Dan up, he couldn’t help staring at him. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. And the rain made his hair even curlier than before. Phil decided that his staring has now become creepy and he should leave Dan to rest, he grabbed the blanket at the end of his bed and draped it over Dan, turned off the lights and walked back into the living room. 

Phil checked the time on his phone, “Damn, it’s 3am, I should probably go to bed.” He grabbed the throw blanket that was flung across the back of the couch and laid down, letting sleep take over. 

He woke up to a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Phil quickly got up to find out what the commotion was from. He walked into the kitchen to find Dan surrounded by spilled cereal all over the floor. “I-I’m sorry, I w-was just trying to make some cereal and I fucked it up. I’m so-” “It’s okay Dan, I’ll clean it up, don’t worry about it. Go ahead and make another bowl.” Phil grabbed the broom and dustpan so he could sweep up the cereal. Once he was done, he looked up to see that Dan was sitting at the table, staring off into space like he was reliving the events from last night that Phil knew nothing about. So Phil decided to find out.

“Hey Dan..?” 

“Yeah, Phil?”

“What exactly happened last night..?”

As soon as those words left Phil’s mouth, Dan went silent. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared at the wall. Moments later, Dan started sobbing, the tears were like rivers cascading down his face. Phil rushed over instantly to comfort Dan, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest. 

“I-I was on a date… a-and he d-drugged my drink… he tried- he tried to-”

“Shh Dan, it’ll be alright,” Phil said, stroking Dan’s hair.

“I-I fo-fought back an-and got away be-before he c-could…. B-but he did hi-hit me”

“Oh Dan, I’m so sorry.”

Phil squeezed Dan even tighter as to say, “I’m not going to let go until I know you’re okay.” The two stood like that for a while, finding comfort in the silence, Phil occasionally rubbing Dan’s back. 

And everything was okay.

They slowly put their relationship back together. Phil had helped Dan move back in, but it seemed as if Dan was never gone. They’d spend their nights playing Mario Kart, and in the mornings, Dan would make breakfast. And on rainy days, the both of them would curl up under a blanket and listen to the rain while drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows on top. 

Like every couple, they had petty little arguments about stupid things, like who left the lights on all night, or who’s turn it was to wash the dishes. But they always worked it out no matter what. 

And life is good. 

Yeah, life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo I hope you liked it, um, well its my first time writing Phanfic so yeet


End file.
